Although a right-handed scissors has been conventionally common, a left-handed scissors also has existed. However, in the case of a scissors designed for the exclusive use of a dominant hand, the gradient angles of finger ring portions of a holding portion in a width direction are different. Accordingly, when the scissors is not used exclusively by the dominant hand, it is very hard to use the scissors.
Then, FIG. 4 shows an example of an “ambidextrous scissors” 40, which can be used by both right-handed and left-handed users without sense of incompatibility that has been conventionally proposed.
The conventional “ambidextrous scissors” 40 has a pair of scissors constitution bodies 44 and 44 provided with a cutting portion 42 having a plane rectangle shape and having cutter blades 41 and 41 formed on both sides in a width direction and a holding portion 43 formed continuously from an end portion of the cutting portion 42 in a length direction. The pair of scissors constitution bodies 44 and 44 can rotate in both directions through a shaft portion 46. Handle forming portions 45 and 45 are mounted in the holding portion 43 on both sides in a width direction, respectively. The handle forming portions 44 and 44 of the scissors constitution bodies 44 are pulled out in the opposite width direction to constitute the scissors 40. The scissors 40 can be used by both the right-handed and left-handed users without sense of incompatibility.
However, the conventional scissors 40 exhibit a defect in which it is cumbersome to pull out the handle forming portions 45 and 45 with fingers in the width direction in use, and it may be impossible to use the scissors 40 smoothly.
Also, the conventional scissors 40 exhibit a defect in which the conventional scissors 40 has poor appearance quality since the handle forming portions 45 and 45 are provided so that the handle forming portions 45 and 45 can be visually recognized from the outside even when being stored. The above mentioned prior art is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 63-63485.